Thanatos (Bei)
Thanatos 'is the God of Death. He is the most trusted leiutenant of Hades. He takes care of the non-violent deaths of any mortal. His mother is Nyx, the personification of the night and his brother is the featherless Hypnos god of sleep. Biography Thanatos is known to be a child of Nyx, who was born from Chaos. Its assumed that Thanatos was born asexually, meaning that his mother was capabale of having child alone. Thanatos at first was known to be a silent god, often only taking action whenever fate deemed it right. He held great respect for his mother and the fates throughout most of myth. Its assumed that he gave birth to humanity, due to the fact that he represented death. When mortals were given knowledge from Promethus, it showed that he would punish the wicked, but since Promethus was immortal Zeus gave another punishment to him. Thanatos has been known about for many years throughout the mortal world, many give him the name "Death" and others even call him the "Grimm reaper". Throughout many myths he is platrayed as either a bad guy or a neutral character. Thanatos has also been alive for a far longer time than the gods. Its assumed that he was birthed around the same time the Titans were born due to many myths stating that humans were around before the Gods. Personality Thanatos is said to have a very demeaning personality. He is said to be cruel and unruling. He can be the most fierce and dedicated god that is actually capable of caring out his job. He ofen is strict about his work and doesn't pass up the chance to due to his duty. His actions at times due get twisted and he does check in with his superiors whenever an incident does present itself. He also has a hastle of reminding many people how crutial his job is, due to him nutralizing the amount of souls that remain in the living world as well as the Underworld. Thanatos can be very charming and sweet, although he is more about his job than anythign else. He often likes to spend his time around clubs and places of popularity, due to the tendency of death looming around there. Appearance Thanatos is described to have beautiful angelic wings. The color is often changed due to the perception of how you see death. He is said to reflect the ideals of what you'd think death would look like, although he can at times show you what a pleasent death would look like. He is said to also have a charming smile and a light complexion. Its assumed that he looks a lot like Mathew Daimonas. He also has deep brown eyes that shown character. Relationships Family Nyx As a child, it is theorized that he cared deeply for his mother, and spent fond times with her. Their relationship is not mentioned much, but since she created him through asexual reproduction its assumed that they have a special bond. Hypnos The two brothers help each other out. It is said that Hypnos would kill those who fell asleep working at a job. Its assumed that they work well together, since Hypnos can kill lazy workers and Thanatos is a god of death. Bosses Hades Thanatos respects Hades, and seems to be a trusted leiutenant of his. Its also said that even in their roman counter parts, they are still tied to each other, perhaps even more so since Pluto is known as the God of riches, and Letus is the God of death. Fates Thanatos has a very unique bond with them, since death is tied to Atropos. Its assumed that they can have dialogue due to the fact that he is an ancient god. He doesn't mention them, although he mentions that those who defy fate never die a just cause. Powers & Abilities Being a God of death, he is very powerful and is said to be a being that is even stronger or equal to the Olympus. He seems to work for Hades, but is perhaps just as strong as him. *'Necromancy: He can rise the dead, silence them and subjugate them to his whim. Its assumed like Hades he is effectively powerful enough to take control of any monsters and almost all parts of the Underworld. He also is capable of calling souls and also communicating with the. *'Life Aura:' He is capable of seeing, and speaking with souls. Its also mentioned that with this ability one can release those who should've died and also he can foresee when a person is about to die. He has all knowledge of a person's death and the near death experiences one has by taking control of their life aura. *'Ferrokinesis: '''In his Roman form, he might have some degree of controling percious metals underneath the ground. Its assumed that he could if he wanted to summon chains to bind one to the dead or bind them to his world, the Domain of death. *'Swordsmenship: 'He has a sword, so its assumed that he has some skills in swordsmenship. Its assumed that being a child of Nyx, he might also have manipulation over this and possibly darkness to cause shadows to battle for him instead. *'Shapeshift: '''Like all gods, he can shapeshift into what ever he chooses. although he often has a shapeshifting power, that allows him to conceal his true form from dead souls, due to the fact that death tends to be truly hideous. His powers over this are beyond par with the olympians. Trivia *Thanatology, is derived from his name which means death. Thanatology means the study of death. *A Roman name of his, Mori, means die in latin. *Thanatos is often given many names, he also was the insperation of the Grim Reaper or the classical Soul Reaper. *He is said to have different appearances for different people, as death is a concept that can never been explained. *He is said to have appeared to Mathew Daimonas after his twin brother died. Its assumed he knew one of his sons were going to die. *Thanatos appears in The Son of Neptune, as a Greek due to the Romans not accepting the Gods like him as Romans. this is similar to how they call Gaea in her Greek form rather than Terra, her Roman form. *In some myths he is related to the Fates, as they are his sisters. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Males